Ascending Twilight
by DemonFallenAngel
Summary: How Far Will Naruto Rise? Powerful not godlike naruto, NarutoXHinaXTayuya, Smart, not Nara smart, patient, calm, but goofy not in battle.
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Kishimoto Masashi DOES!

Ascending Twilight

Konohagakure no Sato was under attack by the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Shinobi were currently defending or attempting to defend the village by throwing kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken and jutsu onto the beast. They were losing morale because of the arduous battle that has going on for hours when a sudden out of nowhere yellow flash appeared on the battlefield.

"Yondaime-sama has arrived!" a ninja shouted and many cheers could be heard as their Yondaime Hokage looked at the battle field.

"All shinobi fall back to the village walls, leave this to me!" shouted the Yondaime Hokage, many ninja agreed some didn't but the look in their leader's eyes said to leave otherwise.

Once everyone was gone was gone Minato looked at this son and set him on the ground and looked at Kyuubi and sighed to himself and bit his thumb and did a few hand seals and yelled "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" then a large plum of smoke appeared and when the smoke was gone their stood the chief toad, Gamabunta himself. Minato looked at Naruto and remembered what happened before he arrived.

~Flash Back~

"MINATOOOOOOOOO! Get your lazy ass over here right now!" yelled a red haired beauty who was panting because of exertion of pushing a baby out, while a blond haired man who goes by the name of Yondaime Hokage or Konoha's Yellow Flash was holding the red haired beauty's hand.

"Kushina-chan it's almost out one more push…there we go Kushina-chan…congratulations you have a baby boy." told a busty buxom blond by the name of Tsunade Senju or the Slug Princess of Konoha, who then gave the blond haired boy to his mother.

Kushina looks at the boy and smiles softly "Naruto…that's going to be your name…Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Kushina said as she lets a lone tear fall and she hands the boy to his father, Minato Namikaze.

Minato looked at the boy and chuckled "He looks like me with the blond hair and blue eyes but he has your lovely face Kushina-chan." replied Minato who then looked up to Tsunade and Jiraya and the Sandaime Hokage. "I want you two." Minato points to Tsunade and Jiraya. "To be Naruto's god parents because after I am done sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto and I am going to die because it requires my soul and Kushina-chan is going to be writing a letter seeing she's going to die from blood loss, I already wrote my letter…put both our letters which also has our techniques behind my picture in the Hokage Office, Sarutobi-ojij give them our letters once he unlocks his bloodline's…I don't want him to live a life where he thinks that his parents didn't love him…goodbye my friends…" replied Minato softly then kisses Kushina goodbye and uses Hirashin to the Battlefield.

~Flash Back End~

Minato looked Gamabunta in the eye "Bunta…one last ride…and hopefully…Kyuubi will be gone for good…but I doubt my son will be treated like a hero for being the jailor for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, let's just pray something good come's out of this…" replied Minato softly to Gamabunta.

Gamabunta nodded his toad head "Sure brat…one last ride for old time's sake…" replied Gamabunta while he took out his Tanto and started attacking the Kyuubi while Minato started doing chain hand seals. On the last hand seal Minato yelled.

"**SHIKI FUUIN**!"

Soon after saying the technique the Shinigami appeared and thrust his arm into Minato and into Kyuubi who started thrashing around in pain and did something that confused Minato "**Thank You…I could not control myself any longer…" **soon after Kyuubi said those words Kyuubi's soul and chakra were sealed into Naruto who then obtained three whisker marks on each cheek. Minato let loose a few tears and said a few words to his son before his soul was taken.

"Be good…my son…make your parents proud and unlock those bloodline's of your's." Minato said weakly and then he stumbled off of Gamabunta with Naruto in his arms but before they hit the ground Gamabunta wrapped his tongue around them and put them on the ground softly.

"**Be Good Brat!"** replied Gamabunta who then disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sarutobi came and picked up Naruto who was sleeping peacefully.

"Let's get going eh Naruto?" Chuckled Sarutobi. "ANBU!" two Anbu came out of the shadow's. "Inu, Hebi, arrange the Council in 10 minutes and a Village meeting in 45 minutes." Commanded the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hai" They both said at the same time, then they and the Sandaime Hokage used Shunshin no Jutsu.

~Council Chambers~

The Council Members were filling in the room when The Sandaime Hokage appeared in a Shunshin no Jutsu into the council Chambers. The Sandaime Hokage looked around and noticed that all the clan heads are in their seats, the civilian council looks smug as ever then there's Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan, then Hiashi of the Hyuuga Clan, then Shikaku of the Nara clan, then Tsume of the Inuzuka clan, the Akimichi clan head Choza, then the Yamanaka Clan head Inoichi, then last but not lease the Aburame clan head Shibi, while the Uzumaki and Namikaze seats are empty. Then the Sandaime Hokage spoke

"I called you all here to tell you of the Fate of Yondaime Hokage." muttered the Sandaime, some were confused but none more so than Tsume Inuzuka who was a teammate of Minato.

"What Happened to him?" asked a worried Tsume who was panicking because she smelt the Yondaime's and a fox scent on the boy who was in his arms. "And who's the Boy in your arms Sandaime-sama?" asked Tsume

Sarutobi sighed dejectedly "This boy is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the son of the Yondaime Hokage." replied Sarutobi "His wish for the boy was for him to be treated like a hero." Sarutobi said softly. Several civilians scoffed at the boy and one got up and yelled

"I DEMAND THE DEMON'S HEAD!" several civilians nodded their heads but they ended up on the ground dead by an Anbu by the name of Inu.

"Inu, That's enough, I am stating a law that no one can tell the boy of the Kyuubi that is sealed inside of him or his parentage this is a double SS-class secret punishable by death." Replied the Sandaime Hokage and Inu stopped immediately. "We are having a town meeting and there I will tell the villagers of what happened to Kyuubi." Said the Sandaime Hokage and many nodded and they soon left for the Village Center.

~Village Center~

"People of Konoha! We have suffered greatly on this dark day but the Will of Fire still burns greatly in us! We have lost the Yondaime-hokage in order to get rid of the beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so at this moment I am now reinstated as the Sandaime Hokage!" many people cheered but this statement made them mad "But! The kyuubi no kitsune was not killed because it cannot be killed by mortal means so the Yondaime Hokage devised a powerful seal and sealed the Kyuubi into the child in my arms, the Yondaime Hokage wanted us to treat the boy as a hero." Replied to the crowd of Civilians and Shinobi alike who then started demanding the child's head for all the suffering that was caused by the beast.

"SILENCE! We will not touch this child! I am now enabling a decree that is a Double SS-Class secret, no one can tell of the Kyuubi to the boy or to younger generations or your punishment is death." Replied the Sandaime Hokage in a deathly tone many nodded dumbly but inside they were furious and already began plotting the demise of the child. "This Meeting is Dismissed!" yelled out the Hokage, after everyone left the Hokage went into his office and placed Naruto into his crib and sighed to himself "I was hoping it didn't turn out this way…I hope you can unlock your bloodline's soon Naruto…" muttered the Hokage.

* * *

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique

Shiki Fuuin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! FANFIC

Ascending Twilight Chapter 1

5 Years Later

This was the year that a 5 year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki who had blond hair, and blue sapphire eyes, was kicked out of the orphanage when the Matron came into Naruto's room and gave a hearty glare to Naruto "Get up demon brat, you are out of here, I kept you in here long as I need be, now get out!" yelled the Matron of the orphanage. Naruto got up and ran out of the orphanage as fast as possible only to get stopped by a mob of civilians and Shinobi.

The villagers and shinobi all had psychotic grins on their faces and one of the shinobi came up to Naruto and sneered at him "You've finally been kicked out of the orphanage…we can finally beat you for what you did to us 5 years ago demon!" yelled the shinobi then blindfolded Naruto and started beating on Naruto and the villagers and the rest of the shinobi joined in on the act. The bloodthirsty villagers and shinobi kept on beating on him for over 30 minutes. The shinobi were about to strike Naruto's throat when a massive killer intent was felt and all shinobi and villagers froze when they saw the Hokage with two Anbu with the Inu mask and Hebi mask.

The Sandaime Hokage was beyond furious, he was reading his precious Icha-Icha Paradise when he got a sense of foreboding and decided to check on Naruto with his crystal ball to see Naruto being beaten by several shinobi and villagers and as soon as he saw that he summoned Inu and Hebi and the three shinobi used Shunshin no Jutsu. When they arrived they couldn't believe their eyes.

The Sandaime Hokage gave them all a death glare "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Why are you hurting an innocent child?" Yelled the Hokage and the two Anbu beside him all nodded their heads in agreement as to why human being's would harm such a child.

A villager sneered at the boy then looked at the Hokage "HE!" pointing to Naruto "Deserves to die for what he did 5 Years ago and we intend to finish what the Yondaime started." the villager said. The Hokage sent a huge blast of killer intent making several of them piss their pants.

The Hokage gave a maniacal smile "Inu, Hebi, you are welcome to take them to Ibiki and torture them to your heart's content." said the Hokage while the two Anbu grinned behind their masks the villagers and shinobi alike stiffened when they all fell to the ground unconscious then were taken away to the Torture and Interrogation Department which was of course run by none other than Ibiki Morino.

The Hokage sighed at how idiotic the villagers and even some of his shinobi were, and if only they knew who his parents were they would think twice otherwise with that the Hokage picked up the now unconscious Naruto due to the pain and shunshined to the hospital.

~Hospital~

The Hokage ran to the front desk "I need a doctor now!" The Hokage barked out but when the nurse at the desk noticed what was in the Hokage's arms she sneered at the boy.

"We don't serve his kind, leave him there to die." replied the nurse which was a bad move on her part because she was frozen in fear because of the massive chakra being released off the Hokage.

"YOU will get a stretcher for him NOW!" bellowed the Hokage. A moment later a female Doctor appeared with two nurses by her side. The name of the doctor was Dr. Akari she was a doctor who did not view Naruto as the Kyuubi but as Naruto himself. She appeared with a stretcher and took the boy from the Hokage's arms and placed him on the stretcher

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, he will be fine, I'm one of the few who don't mind what he _contains_ so he will be fine." Dr. Akari replied with a warm motherly smile and took off with the two nurses beside her.

~The Next Morning~

Naruto groaned as he got up and noticed The Hokage had his hand on his temple sleeping. Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he poked the Hokage in the middle of the forehead waking up the Hokage who then glared at the little blond haired boy.

Naruto smiled brightly "Ohayo ojij did you have a nice nap?" Naruto asked innocently. The Hokage just chuckled at Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, yes I had a nice nap until you woke me up but anyways I'm glad you're feeling better, I'm sorry for that mob that beat you up last night…and I'm also sorry about you being kicked out of the orphanage all I can do for you at the moment is give you an apartment." replied the Hokage. Naruto gave a genuine smile and hugged him.

"It's fine ojij, I don't mind but thank you!" Naruto said happily then looked away "I'm not mad at them because I'm sure I'll find out why someday but anyways, ojij can you assign this room to me every time I get beat? And with those doctor's?" Naruto asked, the Hokage got a guilty look on his face but it was gone within seconds and he gave Naruto a smile and nodded his head and they both left the room.

~1 Year Later~

A six year old Naruto was running from a mob…again…but this time there were more people than the first mob that attacked him right after he got kicked out of the orphanage, he would get beat inside his own apartment that got ransacked every time the villagers and shinobi got a chance. The people in the mob had kunai, shuriken with wire's attached to them and pitchforks. Naruto was still trying to figure out why people were chasing him and he'd soon find out sooner than he would think.

The shinobi who had the shuriken knew that a dead end was coming up so they sped up threw the wire attached shuriken at the boy. Naruto was whimpering because of the soon to come pain of the night. The villager's and shinobi sneered at Naruto and started beating him for over 30 minutes. At that point as they were about to kill Naruto, the area froze with killer intent because the Hokage appeared before they could do anything and already sent the two Anbu who usually accompanied him to take the shinobi and villagers to Ibiki to have some 'Fun'.

The Hokage picked up Naruto who looked up at the Hokage "Hey…ojij…nice night out isn't it? Mind taking me…to the hospital?" Naruto asked weakly. The Hokage nodded and then Naruto slipped into darkness while the Hokage took Naruto to the room where Naruto usually occupy's and Dr. Akari and the two nurses started working on Naruto's wounds.

~Naruto's Mindscape~

Naruto woke being thrown into water and noticed that he was in a sewer like area. He noticed pipe's on the ceiling, 1 blue and 1 red and heard a noise in the background aside from the water dripping. Naruto started heading towards the noise and as he got closer he could clearly hear what the noise was 'Who is crying down here?' Naruto thought and got closer to the cage and notice it had a piece of paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it.

As he got closer to the cage he noticed a beautiful red haired women with fox ears and nine red tails flowing gracefully behind her. Naruto was confused until he put together his birthday and why he was called demon brat and why there is a nine tailed women in a cage. "K-yuubi." Naruto stammered out. The women turned around and noticed Naruto and she went wide eyed and her tears renewed.

Kyuubi was shocked at seeing her host here and she start's crying again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kyuubi repeated. Naruto was confused and went inside the cage causing Kyuubi to look at Naruto confusedly. "Why are you…(sniffs) coming into my cage? Don't you hate me for what I did to you?" Kyuubi asks weakly. Naruto just looked at her funny and shook his head.

"No…you seem to be suffering for what you did so why should I blame you? Beside's your saying sorry so I'm sure you were forced to attack Konoha weren't you judging by how your acting." replied Naruto. Kyuubi looks at him incredulously and she let's a small smile grace her face. "See? smile, women such as your self don't need their face's to be tarnished by tears." Naruto says with a foxy grin. But then Naruto's face turned serious " Do you mind telling me why you attacked?" Naruto asks.

Kyuubi nod's her head "I was summoned and was forced to obey an Uchiha by the name of Madara Uchiha, he used his Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan and forced me to attack Konoha." Replied Kyuubi but started shaking again "I did not want to attack Konoha, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't break control and your Yondaime Hokage appeared and when I was sealed into you after he did the Fuinjutsu 'SHIKI FUUJIN' and he died after his soul was taken by the Shinigami and you know the rest." Replied Kyuubi. Naruto nodded his head.

"Thank you for telling me Kyuubi-chan, while I'm at it I might as well change this place, it sucks for a jail, shouldn't be jailed anyway." Naruto muttered then started concentrating then the sewer was enveloped by a bright light then it disappeared to show mountains, flowers, green fields and tree's and a house. Kyuubi smiles at the new mindscape and notices that the seal is now on her neck. She give's Naruto a big hug then remembers something that she could do to help Naruto.

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto "Kit, seeing that we now have an established link I can do what I was going to do seeing that you have two of the rarest bloodlines, Light and Darkness." Replied Kyuubi and Naruto was shocked at how he had to bloodlines and felt giddy at that. Kyuubi notice's his giddy like look "But, I can make it a lot better if you so wish, I can combine the Light and Darkness Bloodline's and turn it into a Twilight Release bloodline with a Doujutsu called Yuguregan." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked excited by having a bloodline that no one has probably ever heard of.

Naruto gets up and does a victory dance and smirks "I will do it Kyuubi-chan." Naruto replied and Kyuubi smirks at the excited Blond. Kyuubi goes to Naruto and get's to eye level with him.

"I can also turn you into a Hanyou if you so wish me to, you will be able to use Kitsune Illusions and foxfire and your Twilight release will get a boost, do you want to be a Hanyou?" asked Kyuubi. Naruto look's at Kyuubi for a few seconds and nods his head with a grin. Kyuubi smiles "Alright, but, the process of turning you into a Hanyou will be 8 hours long and the process is called Sosei, you will still have your blood but you will be considered a Fox Hanyou and you will be able to transform into a small fox with one tail." Kyuubi said.

Naruto smiles and hugs Kyuubi. "Thanks…Kaa-san…" Naruto said sheepishly. But Kyuubi had a different reaction, her eyes went wide and tears started forming and she hugged Naruto tightly to her.

"Alright kit…I think it's time for you to wake up, I'll talk to you once you wake up." Replied Kyuubi. Naruto smiles and disappears from view.

~Naruto's Hospital Room~

Naruto looked up to see a long white haired man with a red hakama, a green kimono, a headband with the Kanji for 'Oil' and a huge scroll on his back. And the 3rd Hokage next to him. They both noticed Naruto wake up and the Hokage went to Naruto's side and the other went to the other side.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" The 3rd Hokage asked. Naruto give's a foxy grin and a thumbs up.

"I'm fine ojij, I spoke with Kyuubi." replied Naruto shocking the White haired man and the old Hokage. They both looked at him grew a second head. "What? She was pretty nice and she even told me I got two bloodlines called Light Release and Darkness Release and she even offered to combine them to make Twilight Release and give me a doujutsu called Yuguregan, she didn't tell me what it does yet though, she told me she would once I turn into a Fox Hanyou. And by the way ojij, who's white haired man?" Naruto said/asked. The two could only think 'Kyuubi is a she and she's going to combine his bloodlines to make a new one?' they thought at once.

The Hokage got over it first "The man next to you is Jiriaya of the three Sannin or the Toad Sage and a Seal master." Replied the Hokage making Naruto's eye's to widen then Sarutobi spoke again "But, why does Kyuubi want to help you? You are her container, wouldn't she want to hurt you to get free?" the Hokage asked. Naruto shook his head and explained what happened and what she told him to the two people.

Jiriaya looked at Naruto and smirked "Well, brat, why don't we do this Sosei before we forget so we can tell who your parents are." Jiriaya said making Naruto go wide eyed and almost pleading 'Kaa-san let's get this started!' yelled Naruto in his mind. Kyuubi smiled in the mindscape.

'Before that have them place a chakra barrier and a silencing barrier up and after you're a Hanyou and learn of your parentage I'll give you a gift.' Kyuubi said, Naruto sent a mental nod to Kyuubi and told them what Kyuubi said. They both complied and the barrier's were up and the process began and Naruto was enveloped in a reddish/black sphere for 8 hours.

~8 Hours Later~

The Sphere died down to show a slightly taller Naruto with blackish/reddish hair and his still stunning violet eyes with a blue star in each pupil with a red and black tipped tail and red and black fox ears. The adults looked at Naruto with an approving eye and Naruto smirked and thought of how to turn into a fox when Kyuubi spoke 'Just think of turning into a fox and you will, but I'm going to sleep goodnight kit.' Naruto smiled and concentrated and turned into a small red fox with violet eyes and mentally thanked Kyuubi and hopped onto the Hokage's hat and yipped for them to go onward.

Both adults looked at each other and shrugged and they both shunshined to the Hokage's Office.

Kaa-san - Mother/mom

Yuguregan - Twilight Eye

Hanyou - Half Demon

Ohayo - Good Morning

Shunshin No Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique

Sosei - Rebirth

Shiki Fuujin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal


End file.
